foxdeltaalphafandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt von Steiner
Kurt Steiner (21 April 1913 – x), was a German U-boat (submarine) commander of the Kriegsmarine (the German navy in World War II). He commanded U-45 for five patrols during the early part of the war, sinking X gross register tons (GRT) of shipping. Steiner was a recipient of the Knight's Cross of X. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and its higher grade Oak Leaves was awarded to recognize extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Legally it was Nazi Germany's highest military decoration at the time of its presentation to Herbert Schultze, although the later higher ranked Swords and Diamonds grades to the Knight's Cross had already been awarded in June and July 1941. From September 1939 until... Biography Prewar Career Steiner was born in Emmerich am Rhein on 21 April 1913. He spent several years studying in London while his father worked at the German Embassy in London. On 17 January 1933, he joined the Reichsmarine, ''attaining the rank of ''Seekadett (naval cadet) after completing his officer training courses. He then spent fourteen months serving aboard the light cruiser Leipzig. In March 1936, he was transferred to the Leipzig's sister ship, Nürnberg. Steiner remained aboard the Nürnberg until he was transferred to the 1st U-boat flotilla in August 1938, where he received additional officer training and was promoted to Leutnant zur See. Steiner's first operational experience on a submarine came in May 1938, as a junior officer on U-27, a Type VIIA U-boat. After some time aboard U-27, Steiner was promoted to Oberleutnant zur See ''(sub-lieutenant) and later transferred to ''U-45, where he served as it's navigation officer. While conducting training exercises off of Wilhemshaven just prior to September 1939, both the captain and executive officer of U-45 came down with the measles and were forced ashore. With the increasing likelihood of war, U-45 ''was quickly forced back to sea, with Steiner now acting-captain of the ship. World War II ... Summary of military career '''Ships attacked' As commander of U-45, Steiner is credited with the sinking of 23 ships for a total of 81,679 gross register tons (GRT), and further damaging three ships. Awards * Wehrmacht Long Service Award 4th Class (2 February 1937) * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class (31 October 1939) ** 1st Class (12 January 1940) * U-boat War Badge (1939) (31 October 1939) ** with Diamonds (TBD) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross ** Knight's Cross on 1 February 1940 as Kapitänleutnant and commander of U-45 ** Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves on TBD as Kapitänleutnant and commander of U-45 Promotions Reichsmarine * Offiziersanwärter ''(officer cadet) - 17 January 1933 * ''Seekadett (naval cadet) - 27 July 1933 * Fähnrich zur See (midshipman) – 19 October 1934 Kriegsmarine * Oberfähnrich zur See (senior midshipman) – 1 February 1936 * Leutnant zur See (acting sub-lieutenant) – 1 September 1936 * Oberleutnant zur See (sub-lieutenant) – 23 June 1938 * Kapitänleutnant (captain lieutenant/lieutenant) – 1 September 1939, effective as of 8 September 1939